


Aspirations

by ninjacat1515



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Modern Era, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacat1515/pseuds/ninjacat1515
Summary: Enraged at humanity, Armando Salazar marches onward with his plans to conquer the mortals and have vampire rule.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful @mia-salazar owns Mia and has granted me permission to use her oc in this story. Benjamin belongs to me. This is a vampire au based off Dead Men Tell No Tales, taking place in the modern world.

Chapter 1

It had stewed in his mind for months. Sometimes boiling over, and other occasions a bare simmer lurking in the back. But no matter how Armando Salazar tried to put the idea to rest, it was becoming quite attractive. His stint in the loathsome cellblock of the prison had first ignited the thought; and truth be told it had been one of the things to keep him alive, focused, and maintain what semblance of sanity was left at the time. He was free now, his own kind and beyond storming the stained walls and breaking him out along with the countless others.

Humans had done nothing but sit back and savor the power they had possessed over the vampires. Or turned the other cheek and gone about their comfortable mayfly lives as if nothing was wrong at all. Werewolves, harpies, witches and other supernaturals had banded together to help Salazar and the rest. Even when it was brought to light what had transpired behind closed doors, plenty of humans brushed it off. At least it didn't happen to their own, and the perpetrators had been only committing vile acts on vampires.

Who cared if vicious beasts were suffering? Non humans shouldn't receive the same treatment as their human criminal counterparts, it would make no sense. Those laws were made for humans, by humans. Salazar could picture them rattling off their so called logic, and he dug his claws into the tabletop; rumbling with a low growl. Perhaps he was being too harsh with them. They were the prey, and who could fault a rabbit for being gleeful at the absence of a fox?

Stretching his healed wings, Armando rolled his neck and shoulders; lingering pains still plaguing him. The scarring was quite visible, but the poultice cream a witch prescribed him was easing the discomfort. There was a winding road ahead for recovery, but he was more than ready to face it and run every step of the way; destroying any obstacle. His energy was returning for sure. Armando chuckled and sipped some apple cider, gazing out his window and at the neighborhoods beyond.

“You will be mine, soon.” it felt liberating to say such a thing out loud.

Yes, this entire area would belong to him and his kind; the whole world even. Just a matter of getting enough vampires to see reason. That part would not be difficult, so many had been subjected to the whims of those prisons, had their children sold off. Armando's throat hitched as the memories of the ordeal came crashing back.

Mia had been taken first, days before he had. He had arrived home after work to find the place silent and dark. A creeping, gnawing dread had grown with each passing hour, the calls remaining unanswered. At first, Armando had assumed Mia was only breaking curfew and ignoring him in typical rebellious teenage fashion. This theory cracked and became dust by morning. Mia would have been in by now.

The connection between every vampire parent and their child, was a formidable conduit that could be utilized in an emergency to locate missing offspring. It took concentration, and a deep discipline. Salazar had made many attempts, but each one failed. But it was partly successful in one, horrifying aspect. He could tell Mia was somewhere magically hidden, and she was in great distress both physically and mentally.

Armando had collapsed to the floor upon this news, rage and fear filling him to bursting. His daughter was being kept from him, and someone was tormenting her. The roar he had unleashed when he got to his feet and rushed to the door, set off birds and car alarms. He had leaped into the air once clear of his house, rocketing off to search on the wing. Centuries of service in the Spanish Navy, of traversing violent seas and hunting down pirates, gave him hope in locating Mia. The city was just like the sea in some ways.

Then he found himself falling out of the sky; a sharp little pinch some seconds before the culprit. Behind his sudden weakness and dizziness. Someone was hunting him, and had just darted him successfully.

Two entire years had been spent, languishing in that hell on earth. Mia was gone, a prisoner of a circus. But then came the false snapping of the bond; an indication of death. This had been the work of a few select prison guards and doctors, paying off a witch to create a spell that would simulate the breaking of a bond between vampires. Nothing could ever come close to replicating the horror and pain that moment had wrought.

Salazar shuddered, gripping the glass so hard it broke. Cursing, he cleaned the mess up, thoughts on Mia. She was alive, she was safe and happy with Guillermo at the moment; Salazar's oldest friend. He was teaching her how to replace an alternator out in the driveway. Armando was not the best vampire to consult for mechanical issues, and usually ended up further breaking whatever it was that needed repairs. He smiled as he stood in the doorway to watch them both.

This takeover would be not just for revenge and a way of ensuring safety and control. It would be for Mia, a bright future for her and all of vampire kind.


End file.
